What if
by Ranneechan-11
Summary: Is the version of Marauders' times that Rowling wrote true one? Wrong! Remus, who is brain behind pranks? Lily, who punishes others for hurting her friends? And why Sirius is looking all of sudden like this at her? R.LxOOC,R.LxTonks, L.E.xS.B.,L.E.xJ.P.
1. Chapter 1

** WHAT IF... **

**Chapter One: We have bad influence on Evans...**

The day was beautiful as the students of Hogwart walked out to enjoy first practily warm weekend. Everyone, but not two studentd from, whch one was girl, who was 16 years old and rather frustated; which was the proof for simple phrase "ęłęóDo you ever leave me alone, mate?!" ęłęóYou would think after six years of knowing him, that Sirius Black, to whom these words were directed to, would back off. Turns out, she was wrong.

ęłęó"Mmm not when you call me mate I don't., Because then I'm gonna want in your bed so I can really be your mate, Miss Rochelle." Came a smug reply from the well build black haired boy, who rather seemed to enjoy the whole situation.

ęłęó"Back. OFF!" She screeched turning around to face him, her dark brown eyes narrowed. For the past hour she has been badgered by him following her around, and he just plainly wouldn't shut up. She groaned irratably when he started pulling on her hair. Right after that she let the drak brown curls fall out of the bun she had put them in and whirled to face him again. "Why don't you leave me alone and go find some of your little friends or something?"

ęłęóGrey eyes looked to her in shock and he shook his mane of black hair. "Y-You want me to leave?" He asked looking hurt and folded his arms acros his chest. "I personaly don't think that's very nice of you." He added with a sigh and dipped his head down.

ęłęóęłęóęłęó"Don't make me use my wand!" She shouted, pulling said wand out of her pocket, and she said the words quickly, making them slurr together with her Australian accent. Sadly, the slurred result must have been a spell, because the wand activated and pointed to a student in the hall way. Said student was Severus Snape, though he was soon turned into a black greasy Rat.

ęłęóSirius stared at the rat in disbeliefe before scooping it up. "ROCHELLE! You're a genius I love you! I must find Remus and tell him the news!" He said and kissed her on both cheeks before turning and darting off.

ęłęó"Wait...Sirius! Come back!" She shouted. Rochelle had to get that rat...or rather Snape...back from him.

As you could have easily guessed, the only one sensitive and bookwormish marauder, who carried the name of ęłęóRemus Lupin was,węłęóas always in the library studing for exams, someone had to do this, so others would take his, in this case, help. Taking one of pretty heavy books from the shelf he was about to go towards one of tables, when someone poked him gently on the arm. Turning to see, who it was he smiled friendly as he saw one from his best friends, the rehead Lily Evans. Yeah, they were good friends, when she only ignored he was one of ifamous Marauders. He smiled back friendly at her as he greeted with typical 'hi' greeting. Lily was smiling brigtly at him returning the greeting as shey went together to one of tables to, at least try, learn a bit. She smiled sitting down "So, what's up by you?" knowing as well about his so called furry little problem. 

"Pretty well, I gues-" he was about to ask the same as they heard shouts on corridor so Remus sighed heavily "They're good friends but sometimes-" 

Lily finished for him "you're wondering why are you friends with them?" getting in the return light smile.

Sirius darted into the library making his way over to Remus and Lily. "Evening, Evans." He said politely and turned to Remus "LOOK AT THIS! It's the greatest thing ever!" He shouted bouncing up and down, making the librarian look up at him sharply.

Rochelle skidded in behind Sirius dipping her head in greeting to the librarian and Remus and Lily in turn. "Sirius...give him back...I've got to change him back before they decide to...I don't know, expell me or something."

ęłęóLily returning the greeting before Sirius turned now to sweatdroping Remus, who only said "It's only rat, what is so big in that and -" he was about to continue as the heard Rochelle so Lily take her voice "Wait, who did you hex again?? Because, as I am guessing right, it's..or rather was student..."

Rochelle dipped her head "I didn't mean to, honestly, I was threating Sirius..." She glanced up to him recieving a sheepish look "And...I turned Snape into a rat."

The rat looked around wildly, from Sirius to Remus and to Rochelle with looks of hate and then over to Lily with a wide pleading look on it's face.

Sirius grinned holding the rat triumphaly "And so it's great! Better than ever! Better looking I might add..."

Lily frowned getting immediatly up "Black, give me that rat, I mean...give him back right now!" ignoring the look of library lady, then looking at Rochelle she smiled "Don't worry, I know anty-spell to bring him back to normal body so noone will get to know about this. As long..." she turned sharply at Sirius "...as he'll give me the rat."

Remus sighed heavily "I must admit, he looks better, but give it to her, mate or you'll have here III World War..."

Sirius blinked and looked down to the rat "I...I don't know. I mean it's so tempting...Oi! He bit me." He yepled and sucked on his finger as he groaned and handed over the rat.

Rochelle laughed and rolled her eyes. "No one will know as long as Sirius and Snape keep their mouths shut." saying with s sigh by now.

Lily laughed lightly "Well, I dobout Snape will admit that he let change himself into rat." she said as she gently took it "And even more dobout our cassanova will admit that Snape bite him." she asked with oversweetly smile "Right?" then setting the rat on the ground she took the wand out muttering anty-spell, which made rat Snape again.

The Snape that appeard was no better described than pissed. "You little whore! What the hell do you think you were doing?!" shouting at Rochelle.

Sirius was about to take out his wand saying to re-direct Snape's attention "I wouldn't call her that, if I were you...she generaly tends to..." He stopped in his movements trailing off as Rochelle raised her hand and smacked Snape across the face, leaving a red mark shaped like her hand. Said smack was loud anough to make the librarian open her mouth to comment, but Rochelle cut her off. "Save it, I'm leaving anyway.." saying as she made her way towards the door of the library. 

Lily looked now coldly at Snape "Great, all guys are the same, Remus is the only one acception." when she was about to walk out she held in door and...changed Snape again in rat "Have good fun, guys." with this she left to caught up Rochelle "Hey, you OK?" waiting for the reply, which was supposed to come from one of her friends.

Remus blinked now at the rat "I'm starting to think we are starting to having bad influence on Evans, mate..." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Second**What to do with the rat?

Sirius laughed watching Lily leave with small sigh coming out from his lips "Perhaps...if Prongs hadn't claimed her I..." he trailed off and shook his head; "Nevermind" Then he added with a grin "What should we do to Snape now?"

Remus grinned "You're really lucky that Prongs isn't here, I hope you do know that." looking then at the rat he rase his eyebrow "Well, there are many tempting ways for revenge on someone, who had treated our friend in wrong way."

Sirius shruged lightly hearing first part of Remus' speech's "Mmm yes." hearing the further part the wide grin spread across his face "We could always feed him to Mrs. Norris..." stroking the rat's fur as it emited a loud squeak.

Remus laughed lightly "As much as I must admit that the wiev of running rat away from Mrs. Norris would be simplr pleasure to watch...wouldn't we ba expelled later on for this?"

Srius sighed deciding to point main facts out seeing that his best mate obviously forgot about them "No one that Snape's been turned into rat besides you, me, Rochelle and Lily, who obviously doesn't care...and Rochelle couldn't care, because he called her a whore, so..." with this he trailed off into silence.

Remus rase his eyebrow hearing this "Well, Lily's just angry at him right now for how he called Rochelle.../but not to the stage, in which she'd actually let him die." tahinking again he asked more himself than Sirius "Maybe other punishement.."

Sirius sighed slightly knowing too well that Moony was right "Well, that rules out throwing him in the lake..." then getting another idea he grinned again looking now at the rat in amused way "We could paint him pink and dnagle him from the celling fixture.." saying slowly.

Remus sighed heavily pointing the pluses of previous idea "Damn, throwing

him to the lake would be good idea..." here he trailed off "...but the other one is good as well."

Sirius laughed a bit hearing one's of his bests mate's comment "Yeah...I would love to see how the squid would react to a rat in his lake..."

Remus laughed grinning slightly "Well, actually rats can swim pretty fast so nothing would have happened to..." here he directed his attention at rat again "him."

After long while of silence Sirius got even better, for them and worser for their victim, idea "We could always turn him into a girl too..." he said slowly making the rat squeak loudly.

This caused Remus to laugh a bit, he just couldn't help it, the same sight of Snape - girl, even if this was only imagination, was hilarous "He seems to like the idea."

Sirius smirked a bit "Mmm, let me go get a pocket knife then. That should be all we need for the transformation.."

Remus gave small nod walking up to rat and taking it in strong grip to make it to impossible to run away "OK...though I really think he'd be ugly as a girl."

Sirius sighed and shruged his shoulders hearing young werewolf's oppinion "True...I mean...he's ugly enough as it is..." taking the rat from Remus and was about to start preparations, when the rat bit him, making him toss it up in the air.

Seeing this Remus immediatly pointed his wand at the now 'flying' rat muttering "Levicorpus." smiling lightly when the spell worked as it supposed to "Therem now he won't escape. You OK, Padfoot?"

Sirius blinked, shaking his finger and sucked on it lightly "Yeah...I'm fine..." He said staring at the rat and smirked for a moment before shruging his shoulders. "I hope he doesn't have rabies..."

After hearing the answer Remus smiled lightly "Yeah, I hope that as well, if he has then it'd mean end of mating with girls, mate." Of course it was said in a bit teasingly way, though now his attention was fixed again at the rat, which was now making flips in the air "Not really good behaviour."

Lets now see, what happened by the girls, while half of Marauders were...er...playing with a school pal. Catching up with Rochelle Lily looked concerned at her asking now routine question "Hey, are you OK?" Well, who would be OK after being called like this.

Rochelle blinked, looking up to Lily and then, what surprised Evans, laughed "Oh yeah...I'm fine,: She said with a grin. "I'm going to have to decontaminate my hand from touching him, but that felt really good..."

Lily just had to laugh as well "Really good? It was perfect, slap is so much better than a hex...which did happen."She added in 'innocent' tone of voice.

Rochelle grinned crookedly and then nodded her head slightly "Sometimes manual labor can feel good." She agreed and shruged her shoulders a bit.

Lily gave small nod "And it's good to be sometimes a bad girl." she let out small grin coming out on her lips "And it can feel good as well..." Yeah, she had two sides, though untill now she was showing only goodie good two shoes' side.

Rochelle laughed a bit "Are you serious? You can ve a bad girl? I would have never guessed..." she said with a small shake of her head.

Lily laughed "And who do you think made Malfoy flying under the ceeling through almoust week after he had hurt Marlene?" And yes again, she was taking only 'innocent' revanges for hurting her friends. It had nothing to do with bulling so it didn't make her being like Potter and Black or like Slytherins.

"Did you do that to Malfoy?" Rochelle asked with laugh and then lightly hugged Lily "You're awsome, you know that?" adding with small grin. "I wouldn't let Sirius know about your bad side. He might decide he wants you."

Lily smiled hugging her back "It was really nothing and I gues it's too late..." she sighed "Guess what I done to Snape for calling you...you know how." When she heard last part Lily let go off Rochelle only to look at her in begging way;"Please, don't tell him. I have enough problems with Potter..."

She raised an eyebrow and grinned crookedly at Lily "What did you do?" She asked and then laughed "Don't worry, Lils, your secret is safe with me..." adding firmly.

Lily laughed lightly a bit and then grinned back "Thanks, you're really good friend and lets say...he likes being a rat."

Rochelle laughed slightly and scoffed at Lily for a moment "Then wait...where...is he now?" She asked and smiled for a while.

Lily frowned "I gues I let them see my bad side, but I was angry at him back then...anyway, I left saying them to have fun...do you think that he's dead by now?"

"You left the rat with them?" Rochelle asked and laughed nearly falling over "Oh Lily...the rat had been dead surely dead by now."

Lily gave small and slow nod "Yeah...but they wouldn't really hurt him, right? I mean Remus would stop Black from doing anything...drastic?" asking weakly, not being so sure about it now.

Rochelle rolled her eyes playfully "Remus is still one of them. Albeit the best one of them...but...when it comes to Snape, I'm sure he'd be happy to help the pain..."

Lily rase her eyebrow hearing this and smiled weakly "Uh...I'll be right back." with this started running towards the library again to see...whatever they had done to him. Though stopping in the door she asked breathing hard and fast "What the...?"

Rochelle laughed slightly, following Lily and then froze for a moment, looking around "Hell." She finished gently with small laugh on her lips as she looked inside the library. The view was surely worth of such description.

ęłęó 


End file.
